Back to the village/Final battle and Zeebad's imprisonment with Nightmare Moon and her allies
This is how Back to the village/Final battle and Zeebad's imprisonment with Nightmare Moon and her allies goes in Crash, Thomas and Ryan ride the Magic Roundabout. the village, the gang walks around Meg Griffin: Come on, guys. We can make it to the roundabout. Evil Ryan: I think this is new. Dougal: No, this is really it. Ifwe go pass this white thingy and by this... white bit. Just around the corner should be the Uhh.. the villains on the roundabout Oh no. The Cyberlings: Huh?! Prince 9 uses his magic to make the two diamonds hover in the air Ryvine Sparkle: the red diamond Here. puts on sunglasses and makes the diamond float in the air Cody Fairbrother: Zeebad! Brother! Zeebad: Ahh, perfect. You and your team has just arrived for the finale. Prime Prince 9: Oh, Cody. Your brother is now under my control. I am now Prime Prince 9! Ryvine Sparkle: He's right. And once he erase the Rainbooms' memories of Wallflower and high school, she will be forgotten. Nightmare Moon: So long, sunshine! laughs fires his ice powers at the diamonds and they make a beam which freezes the sun Ryan Tokisaki: Oh no! We're too late! Dougal: Florence! looks through the ice and sees Florence asleep Dougal: Florence. Oh no. No, no, no, no. This is all my fault. If only I haven't so greedy and stupid. Bertram T. Monkey: If we freeze, I would know I love Radne. Erminturde: Fairwell, fair Dylan. Goodbye, dear Brian. Brian the Snail: Ermintrude, Before we freeze with the worlds, there is something that I'm trying to tell you. Uh. Zeebad: evilly Prime Prince 9: like Ryan and Mistress 9 Dylan: This Guy is seriously messing... with my...colour! Cody Fairbrother: And she would let go of my brother! and Dylan makes two snowballs Cody Fairbrother: Eat this, you killer of Liam! Dylan: Same thing, you jumped up Jack-in-a-box! throw the snowballs at them, hitting them on the head Prime Prince 9: OOF!! Cody You and your friends don't know when you are defeated. Do you? summons his Keyblade Prime Prince 9: Time to join Dark Nighlock, Cody! Zeebad: Take a chill pill, Rabbit! dodged the blasts then two blasts hits Matau's and Ermintrude's tails Matau T. Monkey: Huh? and Matau screams in pain making the ice crack Dougal: Wait a minute. That's it. Ermintrude, Sing! Sing as loud as you can! Bertram T. Monkey: Matau! Sing with Ermintrude and the Dazzlings! dodges some blasts Matau T. Monkey: You think now is a good time for a song? Are you out of your mind?! Brian the Snail: Dougal and Bertram might be onto something. pause Yes! Matau and Ermintrude! Sing! Ermintrude: We haven't even warmed up. Crash and the others: Matau and Ermintrude, Matau T. Monkey: Fine. The Dazzlings will help me. Ermintrude and the Dazzlings sings Zeebad: What is that abominable noise? Ryvine Sparkle: Who turned on the emergency broadcast system?! Ice then breaks and the moose is freed from the ice then runs off Prime Prince 9: heroes and villains stare then Dylan puts Brian on Ermintrude Dylan: Shell loaded. [ Zeebad: Take this! Wallflower Blush: Run! Run Evil Anna: Ready, aim, Fire! sends Brian flying and disrupts the beam Dyaln: Well done! dodges Nightmare Moon's and Wuya's blasts then gets hit by the ice. The yellow diamond falls Evil Ryan: Dylan! It's heading your way! Dylan: Oh man. That was some hit. ice breaks to reveal his guitar Dylan: Whoa. Cycodelic. pulls his guitar out of the ice Dylan: I got it man! swings at the diamond and it goes to the roundabout slot Dr. Neo Cortex: No! flies and hits the blue diamond Dougal: Over to me! Over to me! Prime Prince 9: No! It's ours! [Collide pushes Prime Prince 9 and plays football with it then kicks it to the Roundabout slot Collide Bandicoot: Two-Nill! Ryvine Sparkle: The game is not over yet! lands on Ryvine's arms and hides in his shell Orla Ryan: Oh. Nice catch, Ryvine. Meg Griffin: Now let's get the final... red diamond falls on the ground in front of Meg Dougal: Diamond? Zeebad: Touch it and you're toast! Megatron (Movie): And you will join Connor Lacey! Ariel Arach (Airachnid): Zeebad don't scare Dougal and us. He's a bully and you're a meanie in control of Ryan, the one who killed Apocalypse before the nukes got launched. Dougal: And you're just a big blue bully. Now the tables have turned. All we need to do is put the last diamond back on the... [ Evil Anna: Uh oh. Dylan: Here comes a home run! Zeebad: Not again! zaps Dylan. The red dimoand falls and just as the heroes try to catch it, Zeebad catches it Zeebad: Victory! Prime Prince 9: All hail Zeebad and Linda Ryan! laughs Dylan: So close and yet so... Zebadee's magic box Far out! Zeebad: Nice try for a bunch of other worlders and dumb animals. Wallflower And now, you will be forgotten when it's closing time at the zoo. Dylan the rabbit: Not without our secret weapon. Zebadee's magic box! [] Category:Transcripts Category:Transformersprimfan Category:Ryantransformer Category:Scenes